1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, to preventing discoloration of dye images and uncolored areas (herein referred to as "white areas")which are obtained after all processings including a development processing are finished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Colored images obtained by subjecting silver halide color photographic light-sensitive materials to photographic processing are generally made up of azomethine dyes or indoaniline dyes which are formed by the reaction of couplers with the oxidation products of aromatic primary amine developing agents. Color photographic images so produced are stored or displayed as records for a long period of time. These photographic images are, however, not always stable to light, moisture and heat. Therefore, prolonged exposure to light or storage under high temperature and humidity usually cause fading or discoloration of the dye images and additionally discoloration in white areas to result in reduced image quality.
Such fading and discoloration are a serious disadvantage of recording materials. For the purpose of removing this disadvantage, compounds such as hydroquinone derivatives including 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, etc., phenol compounds such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-p-cresol, 4,4'-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2'-methylenebis-(4-ethyl-6-tert-butylphenyl), 4,4,'-isopropylidenediphenol, etc., tocopherol, and so on have been conventionally emmployed. These compounds undoubtedly prevent dye images from fading and discoloring, but some compounds have little effect as such and other compounds, which can contribute to prevent fading to a desirable extent, deteriorate hue, generate fog, or produce poor dispersions or crystallize. Thus, a color image stabilizing agent which can exhibit excellent effects upon photographic materials from an esthetic point of view has not been found among these compounds.